


Headphones

by AcaWiedersehen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaWiedersehen/pseuds/AcaWiedersehen
Summary: >>You can learn a lot from a good pair of headphones.<<A series of AmberPrice one-shots. Some will contain multiple chapters if demanded.





	1. Chapter 1

Table of Contents:

* * *

 

  1. [x]
  2. Ride
  3. Dealer
  4. ______
  5. ______
  6. ______




	2. RIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the circumstance was ideal, she couldn't bring herself to ask...

Story #1: **RIDE**

* * *

 

>>

Chloe Price was sour in nature.

A taste that the tongue rejected, and a personality to match. 

Rachel Amber was a good piece of chocolate cake... Rich, flavorful, and appealing to all. 

 

Chloe had always watched the blonde from afar.

 _'But not in a creepy way'_ , she would explain to her friend Max. A friend that never really replied. A friend that was hardly even a friend.

You see, no matter where Chloe went, Rachel seemed to be. The Cafeteria, literally almost every class, in the streets... Rachel always seemed to be _there_. Though Chloe never worked up the courage to say anything to her. Instead, she did the opposite. She made a point to loudly talk to everyone BUT Rachel. Chloe would thrive off of the looks she could see Rachel toss her way in the background... Whether they were negative or approving. That was as close as she had gotten to any sort of interaction with the supposed "Queen of Blackwell". 

Until October 30th, 2017, that was. 

>>

 

"Shit." A bony hand yanked and pulled on a torn charging cord for an iPhone 6, as if making it break more would somehow make it break... less. "Just my fucking luck." With a sigh, Chloe, clad only in skinny jeans and a simple black tank top, stood up from her spot in the lecture hall. Their lecture on privilege had just come to a close, and the rest of their period had been designated by Professor Grant to write a wordlist on "what made them _them_." Chloe, however, had just found another use for the freetime. With only 6% Battery left and a broken cable, it was time for a shopping trip to the nearest Walmart. Chloe didn't speak a word as she packed up her things and left the room. (The best thing about college? Being able to walk out whenever you damn-well please.)

It took a minute or two for her to figure out which one of her four pockets held her key, but by the time she found it she was at her truck. 

With a quick toss of her backpack and turn of the key, she was out of Blackhell and away from the boundless idiots that resided within it. Though, as she reached the end of the parking lot, she saw a familiar, heavily coated figure following in her tire tracks. Rachel Amber. Chloe tried her best to ignore the small butterflies enveloping her stomach and gassed on.

A solid five minutes later, the blue-haired punk pulled into the parking lot of their nearby Walmart. A nonchalant gaze fixed itself upon bright yellow letters, and then down to a steady stream of customers both walking into and out from the store. Chloe was anything but pleased to notice that a fair majority of them looked to be "normal", opposed to her favorite and usual 2am crowd. It was at that moment she promised she would make this as short a trip as possible. 

After visiting the toy section, of course. 

//

"Five dollars?" Going into the clearance section of a Walmart Toy Aisle was probably the dumbest thing _Chloe Price_ could have done. She had felt so accomplished for not buying anything dumb in a while, but that was out the window in seconds. Her eyes locked onto a crappily crafted Power Rangers Morpher Toy. "It comes with the power coins, too..." Chloe sighed in defeat and looked across the aisle out of habit. As her eyes grazed across the narrow pathway, they caught sight of an all-too-familiar figure. They lock eyes, if only for a moment before she disappeared.

Rachel Amber. 

Rachel Amber is in Walmart.

Rachel Amber just saw her, Chloe Price, playing with a clearanced Power Rangers toy.

Still gripping the item, Chloe took in a deep breath and moved forward, towards the direction of which Rachel Amber disappeared. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest as her cheeks rose in temperature. Above, Peter Schilling's  _Coming Home_ haphazardly played through the Walmart speakers. Each of Chloe's steps fell into the pace of the drums. 

 _"Did she walk here?"_ Chloe started to ask herself questions that succeeded only in torturing her.  _"If I would have walked, too..."_

As Chloe turned the corner, she bumped right into the culprit of her current thoughts.

"Oh, shit," She huffed, stepping back before she accidentally knocked Rachel to the ground.

Rachel reacted instinctively herself, throwing out a quick apology to Chloe.

As the two took in the sight of one another, they started to desperately find the correct words to say. Rachel gained her composure first, as to be expected, and waved absently. "Hey, Chloe."

"Uh... Hey, Rachel." 

"Power Rangers?"

Chloe shot the girl a look of utter confusion. "Huh?"

One of Rachel's hands came out to gesture towards the toy in Chloe's hand.

"Oh! Yeah. It's five bucks, so..."

"Not bad."

"That's what I said."

The two fell silent once more. Chloe pursed her lips and put both hands (and toy) behind her back, unsure of what to do with herself. "So, Rachel Amber. What brings you to a prestige establishment such as this?"

For the first time in her presence, Rachel laughs.

 _It sounds like bells_ , she notes. _If bells... could sound... like a laugh_. 

"I'm just picking up a new strainer for the dorm."

Chloe cocks a brow, "in the toy aisle?"

Rachel's smile is blinding. "Sometimes big kids, such as myself, like to look at the toys too, you know."

"Fair enough." The two fall silent again. "...So you live at the dorms?"

"Yep."

"Would you like a ride back?"

"That'd be awesome."


	3. Dealer

Story #2: **DEALER**

* * *

 

Chloe and her dealer had a complicated "relationship". It went from co-workers, to friends, to dealer and friend, and now it's just... A mess. All that, plus one more thing that neither of them are willing to label. About 3 months back, the flirting started.

_"You're an idiot."_

_"You're cute."_

_"_ You're _cute."_

 ~~A~~ fter that, the blatant heart-eyes developed. 

 

_"So like, when are you two gonna bang?" Steph questions, scrubbing down a pot in the Two Whales Diner._

_"What? Me and Rachel?" Chloe pauses for a moment, seeming to mull it over. "...No."_

_Steph sighs, defeated._

 

And Steph uses it as leverage.

 

_"So when are you two gonna bang?" Steph questions the other._

_Something metal clatters to the floor as Rachel freezes in her spot next to the stove. "What?" She manages, bewildered. "Me and Chloe?"  Rachel reaches down to pick up the dropped knife. "...No."_

_Steph rolls her eyes._

 

But months pass where the two of them carry on, oblivious.

It's on their way to their Tuesday Movie's, which they never failed to go to completely baked, that Rachel speaks. "You know," she starts, "Steph keeps asking me when we're gonna get together."

Chloe laughs a touch, nodding through her haze. "I know. She's asking me too."

"She told me," Rachel laughs- light as a breeze. "She said we both had the same response." Taking her right hand off of the wheel, Rachel throws it into the air between them. " **Nooo** ," she mocks. The two of them break into a small fit of laughter, both with heaviness in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

"He should have taken Stark's offer," Chloe sighs, exiting the theater.

Rachel shakes her head, "he had no- he thought it was a setup."

"But did he?" Chloe cocks her head to the side, squints, and raises her voice a touch, "did he really?"

The two of them laugh in unison. "What voice was that?" Rachel manages, bumping her shoulder into Chloe. 

"If we're being honest, I don't even remember doing that on purpose." Chloe bumps back, earning another laugh from Rachel.

Together, they continue through the parking lot. It's a stunning September night, and neither of them have places to be until tomorrow at noon. They never do on Tuesdays... That's what makes this day of the week so important to them. In their newly busy lives, it's hard to find time to themselves.

 

"Thanks, man. How much? Twenty?"

"Mmm, sorry honey. Inflation."

"Rachel-"

"If you don't have the cash now, I accept other forms of payment."

  
Chloe's eyebrows shoot into her hairline. "Such as...?"

Rachel pulls the key from her ignition and turns towards Chloe, who's already halfway outside. "A kiss, maybe?"

 _ **Thump**_ , _ **thump**_ , _ **thump**_ , Chloe's heart pounds in her chest. Did she really hear her right? _Rachel Amber_? The prettiest girl to exist, the one she's had a crush on since fifth grade, wants a kiss from her? For _drugs_? "Uh..." The young woman nervously pulls on a stray strand of blue hair whilst coming back into the vehicle. What does she do? Examining Rachel's smirk, Chloe slowly leans forward- watching for any gesture that may signify... Well, anything really. This could be a joke, _she could change her mind_... 

Then Rachel closes her eyes.

Chloe's breath catches in her chest. 

Dipping her head forward slightly, Rachel Amber captures Chloe's lips with her own. The kiss is warm, gentle, and soft... Until the future actress firmly grabs ahold of the waitress's shoulders. 

From that point on, it's just as messy as their relationship.

* * *

 

_"So, when are you two gonna bang?"_

_"Already have."_


End file.
